


Cause the players gonna play (play, play, play, play)

by Miyukitty



Category: Haikyuu!!, Pokemon GO
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe - College/University, Characters Playing Pokemon GO, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, M/M, Nerdiness, Oikawa Tooru Likes Aliens, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9885611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyukitty/pseuds/Miyukitty
Summary: "So, Iwa-chan," Oikawa began, in that horribly irritating tone of his that made it clear to Iwaizumi that he was not going to enjoy what came next, "did you see the news?"Iwaizumi tore off a piece of his croissant and pretended not to hear anything at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sumaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumaru/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fella over there with the hella good hair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463640) by [Miyukitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyukitty/pseuds/Miyukitty). 



> a cute dumb fluff i shoved into lin's [valentine's locker](http://valentineslockers.dreamwidth.org/) where they bicker about pokemon and don't even smooch. THIS UPLOAD IS LATE BUT I ASSURE YOU IT WAS WRITTEN ON TIME. ;)

 

"So, Iwa-chan," Oikawa began, in that horribly irritating tone of his that made it clear to Iwaizumi that he was not going to enjoy what came next, "did you see the news?"

  
  
Iwaizumi tore off a piece of his croissant and pretended not to hear anything at all.

 

It was an art he'd perfected over the years: keeping his expression carefully neutral while observing the ways Oikawa's flimsy patience collapsed. First Oikawa resorted to flirty batting of eyelashes – and when that went ignored, he resorted to the drumming of fingernails against the countertop to annoy him. Oikawa then busied himself peeling the sugar-encrusted top off his muffin and discarding the rest, because apparently it was worth buying an entire muffin and only eating the top third of it (probably also a tactic to annoy Iwaizumi who didn't believe in being that wasteful with food). 

  
  
Iwaizumi slowly chewed on his croissant, and lowered his eyes to his phone, pretending not to see Oikawa scrunch his nose in irritation. Next would come a grand gesture, most likely something loud. He resisted the urge to plug his ears. He'd gotten predictable. 

  
  
"Don't ignore me, Iwa-chaaaan," Oikawa whined right on cue, and flopped dramatically over the café table.

  
  
His ungodly long arms unfurled and damn near spilled both their drinks, had Iwaizumi not rescued both cups in the nick of time. Classic Oikawa move. Next he would try to steal _his_ food, probably because he was still hungry from throwing his stupid muffin away. Iwaizumi scowled and slammed the cups safely out of reach. He wasn't about to pay for more.

  
  
"Dumbass, you almost dumped scalding coffee in my lap. I haven't had enough caffeine to deal with you yet," Iwaizumi growled, protecting his croissant from greedy hands. Such a spoiled brat.

  
  
"But Iwa-chan, did you see the news?" Oikawa repeated, in an innocent tone as saccharine sweet as the whipped cream and caramel laden concoction he had the nerve to still call coffee.

  
  
"If it's actual news, probably. If you're talking about Pokemon again-"

  
  
"Pokemon Go is doing a Valentine's event! It's official!"

  
  
"-then I assure you I don't care."

  
  
"But it's _Valentine's_ , Iwa-chan! Valentine's is the best holiday, second only to Halloween!"

  
  
Iwaizumi scoffed. "It's obnoxious. Of course _you_ like it. Girls stuffed your locker full of handmade chocolates every year in high school. It's a stupid commercial holiday that preys on lonely heterosexuals."

  
  
Oikawa propped his chin up on his hands with a knowing smirk.

  
  
"Of course you _don't_ like it. You never even get obligatory chocolates with that grouchy attitude. Don't be jealous because I'm more popular in university, too."

  
  
Iwaizumi furrowed his brow into a fierce scowl. It wasn't actually true that he never got any, and he had a feeling Oikawa knew it – that since Iwaizumi didn't care for sweets or cheesy expressions of feelings, he'd just dumped any unwanted gifts into Oikawa's pile and pretended they were his all along. It was a little different now that they were out of high school, though. Oikawa unironically loved all that cheesy nonsense. He wondered how long Oikawa was going to sulk if he didn't swallow his pride and buy some cheap chocolates from the gas station near their apartment.

  
  
…Did he need flowers too? Did it have to be stupid roses? Those were so expensive this time of year, and they were only going to wither and die in a day under Oikawa's care. Absently he spun the Pokestop again, leaving a butter smudge on his screen.

  
  
"Whatever. What's the PokeGo event?"

  
  
Oikawa sat up and nibbled on his muffin top. Through a mouthful of crumbs, he explained animatedly, "Everything's pink! They're going to release hordes of Jigglypuff and Clefairy upon the city, and maybe I'll find a Cleffa egg this time, they are extraterrestrial as you know, and I will have one as my buddy if it's the last thing I do-"

  
  
Iwaizumi tuned out a little as he sipped his coffee. It was too early for him to process this many words. He liked Pokemon as much as any self-respecting Japanese millennial – and he had a soft spot for all the weird bugs that reminded him of the ones he used to catch on summer vacations in Miyagi – but the mobile game wasn't as much fun as the handhelds. Still, he more or less kept up with Oikawa's level, if only to join him and Kuroo and Daichi on their obsessive gym raids and make sure the dumbass still wore his coat and didn't wander into oncoming traffic.

  
  
"…So anyway, that's my plan. We'll pack lunches and stake out the most likely places for a Chansey to spawn, then around sunset we'll walk the route I mapped to hatch some eggs, and with any luck, I'll hatch my Cleffa before nightfall," Oikawa finished with a triumphant grin.

  
  
"So we're spending the entirety of Valentine's day wandering outdoors with our phones, hunting cutesy pink aliens for your collection?" Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow.

  
  
"What, did you have other plans…?" Oikawa asked slyly.

  
  
"Actually, this sounds much cheaper than dinner and a movie. I'm in," Iwaizumi grinned.

  
  
"Iwa-chan is so stingy!" Oikawa exclaimed, mock offense stamped all over his features. "For the record, I expect two milk breads packed with my handmade lunch, my favorite flower is _Aristolochia salvadorensis_ , colloquially known as the Darth Vader flower, and you have to wear your Chewie shirt because I'm going to wear Kylo."

  
  
"You can't pick my outfit for me, Crappykawa. What if I wear a Godzilla shirt?"

  
  
"How unromantic! Godzilla isn't an _alien_ , Iwa-chan, it is a prehistoric sea monster and we are not hunting _Lapras_ , you of all people should understand that!"

  
  
"…Wait, what's _romantic_ about Chewbacca?"

  
  
"Not much, he's loud, ugly, and hairy all over, but at least he's at your side when you need him most," Oikawa deadpanned, inspecting his nails.

  
  
Iwaizumi scowled, trying to suppress the amused grin that threatened to surface on his treacherous countenance. He'd matured since his teenage years of kicking shins and flinging volleyballs at Oikawa's stupidly pretty face whenever he got too obnoxious, but that wasn't to say he didn't have his ways of fighting back.

  
  
"…For that, I'm going to take your phone off the charger the night before so your battery dies before mine."

  
  
Oikawa gasped, clapping his hand to his chest at the perceived betrayal.

  
  
"Iwa-chan, you wouldn't dare!"

  
  
"I'll unplug your battery backups too. You'll think they're charging, but you won't make it to noon before you're completely out of power. You'll just have to watch me hatch a useless Cleffa and turn it into candy."

  
  
"Traitor! Iwa-chan is a _monster_!"

  
  
Iwaizumi downed the last of his coffee and laughed. Maybe Valentine's wasn't such a pointless holiday after all. He was starting to enjoy it more already.

 

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ feel free to yell at me on twitter @magepaw  
>  have you seen [this flower](http://i.imgur.com/ZLCDpi8.png), though.


End file.
